Un dia ¿Comun?
by Obed.Beltran.E
Summary: Cierta chica lleva una vida normal, pero este dia las imagenes que tenia formadas en su mente iban a cambiar... mi primer fanfic, los invito a leer si quieren descubrir de que se trata
1. Prologo

Bueno… esta es mi primera historia… así que no esperen mucha calidad, tenía mucho con esta idea en mente, y ahora que estoy un poco libre y me siento inspirado la voy a escribir… a ver que sale.

Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esta obra es por y para fans, sin ánimo de lucro

.

.

.

.

Una joven pelirroja había despertado como cualquier día de su vida, estaba en preparatoria y su vida no podía ser más normal… sin contar el hecho de que todos la conocían en su escuela, pero no por su propio merito, la conocían por su padre.

Bajo a desayunar para encontrar a su madre en la cocina, pero no la veía, lo raro fue no encontrar a su padre en la mesa, eso era raro, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está papa?- pregunto lo más calmada posible, su madre era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de su padre, algo relacionado con cuando tenían su edad, nunca se molestó en preguntar, esas cosas no le importaban, sabía que sus padres se amaban por más que ambos dijeran no entenderse.

-No lo sé… si no está aquí tal vez este con su otra familia…- el tono de su madre era claramente el de molestia, algo había pasado, eso era más obvio que el hecho de que el cielo es azul.

-Entonces… ¿está en su estudio?-

-Lo más seguro… llámalo y dile que venga a desayunar, que yo tengo que atender la cafetería y si no lo sacamos de ahí rápido, se va a morir de hambre- su tono había cambiado, ahora sonaba resignada, como si la costumbre hubiera superado a su molestia, era lo mismo de toda la vida, llevaban 18 años casados, la habían tenido un año después de casarse, y ella no sabía cómo había pasado, era imposible considerando la actitud de su padre.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia el estudio de su padre, la puerta negra que separaba a su familia, la había tratado de derribar de pequeña, pero siempre que lo intentaba su padre abría la puerta en el último segundo, la miraba con una sonrisa, y eso era suficiente para la niña, y seguía pasando, por eso le pareció raro que cuando se acercó a la puerta esta no se abriera, estaba cerrada y de detrás de la puerta se sentía un olor raro… olía a quemado…

-MAMA! El estudio de papa huele a quemado!- Se sentía desesperada, era raro, nunca antes había pasado algo así, escucho los pasos apresurados de su madre y cuando la miro sintió miedo, su madre nunca había puesto esa mirada, estaba claramente desesperada, sus ojos marrones habían perdido el brillo de siempre, sintió ganas de llorar, hasta que escucharon ruido del otro lado de la puerta, alguien estaba tosiendo.

No lo pensaron dos veces y trataron de abrirla, su madre la golpeo hasta que venció el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió, y lo que miraron las hizo sentir mejor, pero a la vez las hizo enfadar, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, había humo en el cuarto, pero 24 pantallas y 24 consolas estaban encendidas, su padre había activado su "modo dios de las conquistas", y alguno de sus juegos había explotado, obligándolo a tratar de evitar que algo le pasara a la casa, se había acercado para apagar el fuego, pero el humo lo había hecho retirarse, el fuego ya había pasado, pero a costa de su ropa, él estaba lleno de ceniza, tosiendo, pero a su madre pareció no importarle que estuviera jugando galges, simplemente corrió hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tonto, ¿por qué no saliste antes del cuarto?, que habríamos hecho si algo te hubiera pasado- le partió el corazón la escena, su madre estaba llorando.

-Tenia *cof* que *cof* guardar la partida…- lo había hecho, la había cagado, todo el sufrimiento de su madre se convirtió en ira.

-¿Por qué no te matas? Katsuragi Keima-san…- Su voz denotaba odio, y para su padre esa frase representaba mucho, le había sonreído a su madre, y lo que vino después era algo que ella no sabía que fuera a afectarla tanto.

-La primera vez que me dijiste eso terminamos tomando te durante horas- esa sonrisa que había puesto, las mataba a las dos, Katsuragi Ayumi y su madre quedaban rendidas ante esa rara, muy rara sonrisa.

…

Después de lo que había pasado, su familia regreso a la normalidad, Ayumi y su padre comían su desayuno mientras Katsuragi Chihiro los miraba desde la cocina, con la cara recargada en las manos, la situación era común para ellos, pero nunca nadie había entendido como es que precisamente la chica que más lo insultaba termino casada con él, ni siquiera ella lo entendía, pero entendía meno su existencia, su padre parecía tan serio y distante que era una locura imaginar que habían tenido relaciones, y si lo habían hecho, que aun las tuvieran, la duda la llevo a preguntar…

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que convenciste a Papá de que se acostara contigo?- la inocencia adornaba la pregunta, pero la respuesta de su madre le hizo cambiar su imagen de su padre

-Nunca tuve la necesidad de convencerlo, Keima puede ser un friki, pero nunca ha dejado de ser un hombre- lo había dicho con una sonrisa, y cuando lo miro a el su mundo se vino abajo, su padre estaba sonriendo, y estaba claramente sonrojado, no lo soporto más, termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a la escuela, su madre empezó a reír.

-me recuerda tanto a Ayumi, siempre sale corriendo- Ante la mención de su compañera de clases, Keima agacho su cabeza, Chihiro sabia porque, aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho, conquistar a chicas que no lo recordaban, y las que lo hacían seguían molestándolo, pero una se había distanciado de ellos, a ella le dolía, pero lo entendía, Takahara Ayumi seguía enamorada de Keima, igual que las otras huéspedes de las Diosas, pero ella había ganado, la "chica normal" había ganado el amor incondicional de Dios.

Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió su mano tocar las suyas, era muy poco expresivo, pero con pocas acciones le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, tanto que ella nunca le reprochaba nada, bueno, casi nada, había una cosa que aún no entendía.

-Keima, ¿cómo es posible que con lo poco que se vende en la cafetería, sigamos viviendo como si nada, aun con todos los juegos que compras?- había verdadera duda en su pregunta, pero el solo se limitó a sonreír y contestar.

-Me pagan por jugar galges, hemos vivido casi 20 años del dinero que gano por crear guías y jugar videojuegos- estaba totalmente sorprendida, era la cosa más estúpida que le había dicho jamás, pero ahora entendía el sin fin de horas que pasaba jugando.

-entonces quieres decir que ganas dinero haciendo lo que te gusta, ¿debe de ser genial para ti, no?-

-era genial cuando era joven, hace años que le perdí el gusto a los galges- se levantó y fue a su cuarto, seguramente a dormir, dejándola con la boca abierta, Katsuragi Keima le había perdido el gusto a las chicas 2D, y ella no lo entendía, habían sido su vida durante tanto tiempo, y ahora era diferente, jugaba galges porque era la mejor forma de ganar dinero.

Chihiro fue detrás de Keima, pensando completamente diferente de él, ese día había sido un día de cambios en la casa de la familia Katsuragi.

…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ruido que no la dejaba en paz, el anciano Kodama vociferaba cosas como que nunca había esperado pasar por los mismo dos veces, ella había aprendido a ignorarlo, ya había tenido suficiente de que le arruinaran los ratos en los que podía estar así.

-Katsuragi Ayumi! Guarda tu juego en este instante, ya tuve suficiente con tu padre como para que ahora tenga que aguantarte a ti!- chupo los dientes, odiaba que la compararan con su padre, si bien ambos se la pasaban jugando en clase, ella no vivía en el mundo 2D, tenía una vida como cualquier otra chica, pero nunca la dejaban jugar en clase, no lo entendía.

-Dejare de jugar cuando su clase se vuelva interesante- seguía jugando, y Kodama seguía gritando, era una alumna de excelencia, se merecía que la dejaran jugar, ella era la Diosa de los juegos Otome, había conquistado a miles de chicos, una clase de inglés no podía ser más interesante que la conquista que tenía enfrente, ajusto sus lentes y siguiendo la trama de su juego, una frase salió de sus labios.

-Ya puedo ver el final…-

Y así como el color de cabello de su abuela, había algo que Katsuragi Ayumi había heredado de su padre, para ella era natural conquistar a los chicos de los videojuegos, y de su madre había heredado la normalidad como chica, era en todo caso, el resultado del destino, y de varias horas de tomar té, que terminaron en un cuarto, por obra de su abuela Mari que había puesto algo diferente en él te de sus padres aquel día en que su madre lo había invitado a tomar té.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero sus rewievs, tal vez con un poco de ánimo e inspiración convierta este one show en una historia de la hija que muchos esperaban pero que nadie miro xD

Hasta otra y gracias por leer!


	2. 1- El Regreso

Bueno gente que me dan un poco de su tiempo para leer esto, eh decidido darle seguimiento al one-shot (que por un error de escritura llame one-show D: )

Vamos a empezar lento, primero estaré visualizando las posibilidades de una historia para Ayumi(la hija de Keima) y tratare de ser lo más fiel al manga, al menos en este capítulo solo introduciré algunas cosas que me gustaría a la historia, aparecerán los hij s de las conquistas de Keima, aunque dejare los apellidos de las madres para que sea más fácil identificarlos, hay un truco con sus nombres que me gustaría agregar, que vendría siendo el "recuerdo" que dejo Keima en todas sus conquistas, me gustaría contar con su opinión

Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Cap. 1.- El regreso: Declaración de guerra

Había pasado ya una semana, su madre le había dado un sermón pues la llamaron de la escuela por pasársela jugando en clase de inglés, y para sufrimiento de la chica, le había escondido todos sus juegos, había sido una semana dura, su tía Eri había ido a visitarlos, pero todo termino en una pelea entre Eri y su madre, pues su tía había querido cocinar, los Katsuragi tenían sus límites y trataban de no pasarlos, el límite de Katsuragi Eri era precisamente, la entrada a la cocina.

Hacía años que sabía que sus padres habían estudiado juntos, pero había algo que también había aprendido, nunca preguntar sobre su vida antes de ser novios, no sabía nada de ello, ni de las compañeras de la banda que su madre había formado, sus padres obviamente le ocultaban algo, con el tiempo aprendió que preguntar estaba de más, siempre que lo hacía le respondían con evasivas y su padre se encerraba, era mejor dejarlo así.

Estaba en la escuela hablando con sus amigas, y riéndose de ellas cuando empezaron a acosar a uno de sus compañeros de clase, Aoyama Keio un chico rubio que a ella no le caía bien, demasiado altanero y egoísta para su gusto.

Kodama entro al salón de clases y todos se sentaron, Ayumi estaba a punto de sacar su videojuego cuando recordó que ese día no tenía por qué estar ahí Kodama, Nagase-sensei debería de estar ahí y no el.

-Yo sé que esto es extraño para todos, pero Nagase-Sensei fue llamada a dar clases en otra preparatoria, dijo que no quería preocuparlos y que era mejor así, estoy aquí para presentarles a su nueva profesora, estuvo en esta clase hace 19 años, puede pasar!- Kodama llamo a la nueva profesora, llevaba su cabello corto y una diadema rosa, Ayumi había sido educada para respetar o al menos para dar una buena primera impresión, así que se contuvo de sacar su juego y presto atención a la nueva profesora.

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Takahara Ayumi, encantada de conocerlos, como ya les dijo Kodama-sensei, estudie aquí hace 19 años, estuve en esta misma clase y créanme que nunca lo olvidare, pase muchas cosas aquí, incluso, mi primer amor fue en este salón- Takahara-sensei camino hasta quedar parada al lado de Ayumi y puso el dedo índice en su mesa- Él se sentaba aquí…-lo decía con nostalgia y como si le doliera, sacudió la cabeza y retomo su tono inicial

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, comenzare por pasar lista para irlos conociendo, muchas gracias Kodama-sensei, ya puede retirarse- le sonrió a Kodama y este salió del salón de clases dejándola a ella a cargo del grupo, tomo la lista y empezó a decir los nombres de todos mientras ponía una marca en los presentes, de repente se quedó callada.

-Esto no puede ser…- Ayumi miro a la profesora extrañada, a lo que ella sabía, la siguiente en la lista era ella –Katsuragi… Ayumi-

-Aquí – Ayumi contesto pero no pudo evitar sentirse rara, su profesora la miraba como quien mira un muerto, después de unos segundos que para Ayumi parecieron horas, la profesora siguió pasando lista, al terminar comenzó la clase, pero de una u otra forma, Ayumi sentía las miradas que la profesora le daba, se sentía extraña.

Al terminar la clase, mientras Takahara-sensei guardaba sus cosas, ella comenzó a jugar, pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro así que se giró para encontrar a uno de sus compañeros diciéndole cosas

-Katsuragi, la sensei te está llamando- Ayumi se giró para encontrar la mirada de su profesora.

-Katsuragi, que te pasaba para que no me escucharas?-

-Lo siento sensei, estaba jugando un juego- al decir eso escucho las risas de sus amigos y para su sorpresa también escucho la de Ayumi-Sensei

-Entonces si estaba en lo correcto, Katsuragi, podrías ir a verme a la sala de maestros al finalizar las clases?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Ayumi se alegró, al menos no se había molestado con ella.

-si sensei- dijo lo más calmada que pudo, se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón.

Ayumi-sensei salió del aula y en ese instante sus amigas se acercaron a ella y le lanzaron preguntas

-Oye Ayu-chan, conoces a la profesora?-

-No, nunca la había visto, que tenga mí mismo nombre no significa que la conozca-

-Pero ella parece conocerte a ti, incluso se la pasó toda la clase lanzándote miradas-

-lo que yo quiero saber es para que quiera hablar contigo, si hoy no estuviste jugando con tus novios-

-QUE NO SON MIS NOVIOS! Son juegos! No mezcles los juegos con la realidad!- Odiaba cuando sus amigos le hablaban así, la hacía sentir como una friki, y ella por supuesto no lo era.

-Vale, vale, ya llego el profesor, hay que irnos a sentar-

Al finalizar las clases Ayumi hizo lo que le habían pedido y fue a la sala de maestros donde encontró a su nueva profesora sentada esperándola con una sonrisa

-Para que quería verme profesora?- pregunto Ayumi nerviosa, no quería que llamaran de nuevo a su madre, eso sería una semana más sin juegos, y ella no lo soportaría.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, de cierto modo me interesas- le dijo Ayumi sensei con una sonrisa –Sabes por qué tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?-

-Nunca me lo han dicho, siempre me evitan cuando lo pregunto- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Tu madre es pelirroja? O tu cabello es teñido?- Ayumi-sensei seguía sonriendo

-Mi abuela es pelirroja, por eso mi cabello es así- empezó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Bueno, bueno- en ese momento Ayumi-sensei se puso seria y eso a ella la hizo sentir aún más nerviosa –Como está tu padre?- y con esa pregunta la dejo impresionada.

-Conoce a mi padre?- pregunto Ayumi con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Katsuragi Keima, si, lo conozco, estudiamos juntos aquí -

-Y como sabe que él es mi padre? Bien podría ser hija de Katsuragi Eri- después de eso Ayumi-sensei empezó a reír

-Porque Eri nunca tendría un hijo, idolatra a su hermano, si pudiera se habría casado con el- Ayumi perdió todo rastro de nerviosismo, definitivamente estaban hablando de la misma persona, su tía Eri siempre mostraba un amor más allá del fraternal hacia su padre, aunque nunca había llegado a hacer algo mas allá, era el estereotipo de persona tonta, pero ella también conocía sus límites.

-Entonces no puedo mentir- suspiro – Sensei…-

-Llámame Ayumi por favor- pidió sonriendo

-Ayumi-sensei, como supo de quien era hija?- seguía jugando con un mechón de su cabello, aunque esto le moviera las gafas

-Tu apellido, solo conozco un Katsuragi en esta ciudad, aparte que apenas termino la clase empezaste a jugar, al menos eres más prudente que tu padre, aunque tengo malas referencias de ti por Kodama, dicen los profesores que es al único al que no prestas atención, y con el único que sacas tu juego en clase- Ayumi-sensei estaba sonriendo, pero a la vez se veía triste.

-Eso se lo gano el, sus clases son aburridas- Ayumi hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos, su maestra empezó a reír.

-Definitivamente eres su hija, hablar y haces cosas como el, bueno, eso fue todo, puedes retirarte, gracias por pasar a hablar conmigo- se giró hacia su escritorio y despidió a Ayumi con la mano, esta salió de la sala de profesores y se fue directamente a su casa, su padre tenía muchas cosas que responder.

En la sala de profesores, Takahara Ayumi soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos

-Así que si no me hubiera rendido, tal vez ella sería mi hija…- con esto se dejó caer sobre la mesa, habían sido demasiados recuerdos en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llego a su casa, Ayumi fue a buscar a su padre, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, fue a la cafetería pero solo estaba ahí su madre, así que tuvo que preguntarle

-Mamá, donde esta papá?-

-Salió hace rato, lo necesitas para algo?- Chihiro parecía aburrida, el café estaba solo y su padre no estaba, su madre no tenía nada más que hacer que estar parada detrás de la barra

-Paso algo hoy en la escuela, una nueva profe…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la madre de Ayumi se giró a ver quién era, no era su padre, nunca entraba por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Bienvenid… AYUMI!- su madre apunto con su dedo a quien acababa de entrar, ahí se encontraba Takahara Ayumi, que miraba con una sonrisa a Chihiro.

-Así que al final lo soportaste y te casaste con Otomegane- Ayumi miro con una sonrisa a su amiga, hacía años que no se veían.

-Disculpa Ayumi, pero como acabas de llamar a mi esposo?-Ayumi tembló, su madre estaba enojada, ella no entendía por qué, si ni siquiera entendía lo que significaba esa palabra.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que ahora te molestaba que lo llamaran así, aunque tú fuiste quien le puso ese apodo al friki de gafas- entonces Ayumi también se molestó, ahora entendía, había ofendido a su padre de alguna forma, no se pudo quedar callada y respondió casi gritando.

-Como se atreve a ofender a mi padre, quien se cree usted que es?- se contenía por gritar, definitivamente esa mujer se estaba tomando muchas libertades

-Su esposa- …

Y explotaron, Ayumi y Chihiro gritaron al unísono

-Tú no eres su esposa!- en definitiva había algo que ellas dos compartían, su temperamento

-Valla, valla de verdad es tu hija, Kosaka Chihiro- Ayumi había dicho eso con desprecio, como si tuviera una ira acumulada de años

-Katsuragi, mi nombre es Katsuragi Chihiro, y lo sabes, ahora dime que quieres antes de que Keima llegue, si te ve aquí seguro que no lo saco de su estudio en una semana- Chihiro se había calmado, pero seguía sonando molesta, su amiga de la infancia había llegado a su casa diciendo cosas horribles, no lo podía creer.

-Eh venido a ver quién era la madre de Ayumi, aunque por su nombre debí haberlo sabido-

-Ese nombre se lo puso Keima, no yo- un misterio resuelto, ahora Ayumi sabia quien le había puesto ese nombre, pero aun no sabía el por qué.

-y he venido por otra cosa, Chihiro, hace años no lo hice, pero no quiero seguir fingiendo que no me importa… he venido a por él, esta vez voy a luchar por mi amor, como no lo hice hace 19 años- Ayumi creyó ver un relámpago entre los ojos de su profesora y su madre, definitivamente no entendía nada.

-No tiene sentido que lo hagas, yo gane, hace 19 años Keima me puso este anillo- mostro su mano izquierda a Ayumi-sensei – y desde ese día, YO GANE!- su madre se veía enojada, nerviosa y para su sorpresa, con miedo.

Cuando por fin entendió lo que había pasado ella también lo sintió, eso había sido…

Una declaración de Guerra…

Bueno ahí está, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si sienten que estuvo muy forzado, me agradaría saber sus opiniones, serán de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. 2- Verdad

Tenía miedo, igual que su madre, Ayumi Takahara acababa de declarar la "Guerra" por su padre, sería una tonta si no notara sus intenciones.

-Tal vez en este momento seas su esposa, pero no cambia el hecho de que en un momento él estuvo detrás mío, incluso antes de ti- Ayumi-sensei había dicho algo que ella no entendía, ¿realmente su maestra había sido novia de su padre en el pasado?, ¿O era otra parte del pasado de sus padres que ella seguía sin conocer?

-No tienes ni idea, no sabes nada de Keima y de sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, ¿Realmente crees que te quería? Fue solo su sentido del deber! Keima hizo lo que creyó era su responsabilidad, como es posible que digas eso sin siquiera conocer al hombre detrás de la fachada que mi esposo levanto sobre sí mismo!- Los ojos de Chihiro estaban cristalinos, definitivamente se podía sentir como en un comentario más comenzaría a llorar, pero el destino no quiso que así fuera, porque en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y pudieron escuchar la voz de Keima.

-Chihiro, Ayumi, estoy en casa, ¿dónde están?- Ayumi suprimió el impulso de ir a cuestionar a su padre, algo dentro de ella no la dejo, en su lugar, respondió.

-Estamos en la cafetería, tenemos una situación aquí, de la que no entiendo ni una octava parte-

-Como puede ser que mi hija no sea capaz de llevar el hilo de una conversación, después de todo el tiempo que pasa jugando videojue… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- su padre entro en la cafetería y puso cara de enojo al ver a Ayumi-sensei parada frente a su hija y su medio llorosa esposa –Chihiro, que pasa? Por qué estas llorando?- Keima había ignorado a Ayumi al ver el rostro de su esposa, cuando su mente ágilmente relaciono la situación, una cara de odio e ira se plantó en él.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa, y hacer llorar a mi esposa?- Había veneno en su voz, Ayumi sintió miedo de su padre, ella recordaba como la había regañado, pero nunca había sido tan duro en su tono, ni mucho menos hablarle con odio.

-Solo le he recordado que como esposa vengo a llevarme a mi hombre- Ayumi-sensei contesto con una sonrisa, como si no creyera en el odio que irradiaban los ojos de Keima, realmente, no conocía a Katsuragi Keima.

-¿Llevarte a tu hombre? ¿Dónde crees que estamos? ¿En un videojuego donde puedes ir por los extras cuando te plazca? No puedo creer que una mujer adulta pueda tener ese tipo de mentalidad- Entrecerró los ojos y acerco a Chihiro a su pecho, había crecido lo suficiente en esos años para que la coronilla de Chihiro estuviera justo debajo de su mentón.

-Me lo dice el chico que renuncio a la realidad y que no toleraba a ninguna chica 3D?-

-Ciertamente pude hace años haber renunciado a la realidad, pero esta mujer- coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chihiro –Me regreso a ella, me enseño que hay cosas que una chica programada jamás podrá hacer, me recordó que yo mismo me había negado a dejar que mi vida fuera una vida en 2D, ella me dio las razones que nadie me había dado, no sé cómo puedes creer que dejare a las 2 mujeres que más amo para irme contigo- alargo su mano y acaricio la cabeza de su hija, en ese instante todo el miedo de esta se fue, su padre nunca las dejaría, no había puntos de guardado donde cambiar la historia, su padre había decidido jugar la ruta sin volver nunca hacia atrás.

-¿Y es la realidad lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Esta vida te complace?- ante esto Keima sonrió.

-No podría ser mejor- acerco más hacia el a Chihiro- ahora te pediré que te vallas de mi casa, no quiero verte, suficiente me he preocupado por personas que jamás entenderán las cosas-

Ayumi-sensei se quedó perpleja ante la forma en que había sido despedida, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería con indignación y la frase yendo y viniendo en su cabeza, ella era una persona que nunca entendería las cosas.

Keima separo a Chihiro de él y limpio un poco sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- Estaba tratando de ser blando y reconfortar a su esposa, por dentro sentía una barra de hierro en el estómago, no soportaría mucho.

-Lo estoy, gracias por defendernos- sonrió a su esposo y este le regreso la sonrisa.

-Puedes cerrar la cafetería, no me siento bien, creo que iré a la cama- se dio media vuelta con intenciones de subir a su cuarto, pero Chihiro tomo su camisa y no se lo permitió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha, como esperando una negativa.

-Por supuesto, puedes ir conmigo hasta el fin del mundo si quieres- sonrió de nuevo y un poco del júbilo volvió a la madre de Ayumi, tomo su mano y comenzó a subir a su cuarto, cuando no los vio escucho la voz de su padre pidiéndole que cerrara la cafetería, que no los molestara, iban a dormir.

….

Había pasado una semana, y sus padres no habían salido de su cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada y la llave que la habría había desaparecido, Ayumi no pensó que eso pasaría, estaba ardiendo en rabia, todo esto era culpa de su maestra, ese día decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ayumi estaba, como lo había hecho después del día en que su maestra había ido a su casa, jugando en clase de Ayumi-sensei. Esta ya estaba molesta, era la única que no le ponía atención, se sentía frustrada al haber sacado esa parte de la chica y no poder con la presión que eso ponía sobre ella, se sentía inútil.

-Katsuragi Ayumi… podrías por favor guardar tu juego y poner atención a la clase-

-No- Ayumi contesto fría sin levantar la cara de la pantalla de su consola

-¿Y tienes algún motivo para no hacerlo?- se estaba enojando por la situación actual, ahora entendía el enojo de sus profesores cuando Keima se la pasaba jugando en clases

-Tengo muchos- había levantado la mirada de la consola, y en sus ojos estaba el mismo frio y oscuro odio que había estado en los ojos de Keima hace una semana, Ayumi-sensei lo entendió, se había ganado el odio de la familia Katsuragi.

-Entonces creo que tendrás que venir a la sala de profesores al final de las clases- estaba creyendo que a solas podría ser más fácil hablar con ella y hacerla entender, parecía ser más razonable que su padre.

-Aunque no me lo pidiera, estaba pensando justamente en hacer eso- sonrió con arrogancia y veneno en su voz, parecía que un demonio había poseído el cuerpo de la anteriormente linda y serena Katsuragi Ayumi.

….

-¿Podrías por favor decirme que te pasa? ¿Por qué has dejado de prestar atención y empezado a jugar en clase?- estaban en la sala de profesores y Ayumi-sensei estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la hija de su amiga y el dios de las conquistas.

-La historia corta seria, un día llego a mi casa una mujer, a insultar a mi madre y tratar de llevarse a mi padre, cuando mi padre la hecho de la casa, ellos dos fueron a "Dormir"- hizo un énfasis en la palabra dormir –y desde ese día no han salido de su cuarto, al menos no en mi presencia, no he visto a mis padres en una semana y todo es por su culpa Takahara-sensei, no se merece ni un segundo de mi atención, en mi opinión, es una mujer horrible, y la peor persona que pude haber conocido-

-Tienes la lengua de tu padre, pero no entiendo por qué me odias, yo solo hice lo que una mujer hace por amor- sus intentos de calmar las cosas no funcionaron.

-JA! Demasiado tarde, si de verdad amara a mi padre no se habría esperado a que tuviera una hija para luchar por él, es muy tonto de su parte, y por más que intente, mi opinión de usted no cambiara, es en mis ojos y los de mi familia, una gata ladrona- Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su casa, a estar, de nuevo sola.

-Espera niña, te acompañare, tal vez pueda ayudarte a sacar de su encierro a tus padres-

-No soy una niña, entiendo la vida mejor que usted, y realmente lo dudo, pero le daré oportunidad, no puedo vivir sabiendo que mis padres posiblemente estén sufriendo por su culpa-

Caminaron todo el rato sin dirigirse la palabra, Ayumi solo caminaba e ignoraba los intentos de su maestra de iniciar una conversación, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica, esta abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Ayumi-sensei

-Suba la escalera, la segunda puerta de la izquierda es el cuarto de mis padres- con tono frio subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto a cambiarse, dejando a su maestra abajo, cuando bajo por algo de comer su maestra seguía plantada en la puerta –¿no va a subir a hablar con ellos?-

-ah sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en que decir- subió despacio, como con temor de que la sacaran a golpes de la casa, Ayumi simplemente fue a preparar algo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho un caminar rápido y sollozos, su maestra bajo corriendo la escalera y salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse, Ayumi no vio a su maestra por varios días, había faltado a dar clase.

….

Estaba juntos acostados en la cama, Chihiro tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de su esposo, a pesar de todo, ambos se sentían cansados y sin ánimos de nada.

-Keima, tengo miedo, ya hemos escapado lo suficiente, Ayumi debe estar preocupada-

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre una manera de que esto salga bien, algo paso que no sabemos que lo cambio todo, había previsto que nada de esto pasara, deberíamos de vivir tranquilos- cerro los ojos y supero, realmente estaba cansado.

-Yo también lo pensé, nunca creí que sería tan malo que ellas recordaran todo lo que paso, siempre me sentí celosa, de no recordar nada de mi primera conquista, a pesar de que me lo contaste todo, no recuerdo nada después del día en que Ayumi nos forzó a limpiar el salón juntos- ella también tenía los ojos cerrados, ambos parecían solo disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-El infierno hizo un buen trabajo, son las diosas las que nos tienen metidos en este problema, no sé qué hacer-

-has pensado en repetir lo que me dijiste a mí?- Chihiro subió la mirada para ver a Keima.

-Realmente sí, creo que es momento, le contare todo, Ayumi debe de saber la historia, del bastardo mentiroso de su padre- sonrió recordando las palabras de su esposa el día que le contó la historia sobre los espíritus prófugos y las diosas.

-Katsuragi, si no las hubiera visto, realmente seguiría creyendo que eres, un bastardo mentiroso- su esposa segundo sus palabras. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, se quitaron la ropa de dormir y bajaron a la sala, iban a prepararlo todo, ese era el día en que Katsuragi Ayumi conocería la verdad.

La verdad del amor de sus padres, la verdad de su nombre, aquella verdad que le había sido ocultada durante 17 años.

….

Muy bien, ahí tienen una continuación, perdón por el retraso, las ideas de esto aún no tomaban forma en mi cabeza, espero ahora poder actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me agrado mucho leerlos, estaré esperando sus rewievs, hasta la próxima!


End file.
